


Time Control

by aribakemono



Series: The Tales of EXO [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono
Summary: Zitao wishes he actually had time control.
Relationships: Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Series: The Tales of EXO [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849606
Kudos: 4





	Time Control

Zitao wishes he actually had time control.  
  
He wants his life to stay forever like this, in Wufan’s embrace, both cuddling in duizhang’s bed while the others are sleeping peacefully. He wants their happiness to be eternal.  
  
He knows this won’t last forever though. He’s innocent but not that much.  
  
Morning will come and they’ll have to return to their tiring schedule and pretend nothing happens between these sheets. He sighs in tiredness and leans closer to Wufan’s body until his face is hidden onto the older’s neck.  
  
“Zitao” the peaceful, deep voice startles him.  
  
He raises his head, looking Wufan right to the eyes.  
  
“Stop thinking”  
  
Wufan kisses his forehead before pecking his lips, awkwardly sweet compared to the heated, desperate kisses duizhang gives him.  
  
“Sleep” he orders before closing his eyes, tightening the grip around his waist.  
  
Zitao really wants time control.


End file.
